Conventional connectors that are at the terminal ends of cables of electronic equipment normally include a latching mechanism to retain the connector within a socket. Conventional connectors may include manually-depressible “tabs” that are depressed when inserted into a socket. The tabs then spring back to retain the connector in place. However, releasing the connector requires manually depressing the tabs. Conventionally, the latching mechanism is made of plastic, which is fragile. Since the only means for releasing the connector from the socket is by manually depressing the tabs, the latching mechanism will break when tension is inadvertently placed on the cable.